Alicia Viveka Karlsson
Karlsson has lived a rough life, and is no stranger to violence and abusive relationships. She spent much of her adult life in prison mostly for assault. She has difficulty trusting people and a strong dislike of authority figures, especially law enforcement officers, but is very loyal to her friends. Known for her poor English, smart-assed attitude towards authority figures, and short temper, she has a history of assaulting prison staff. She hates being called "Alicia" preferring "Lisa", also not fond of "Viveka" either. Early Life Alicia Karlsson grew up in the town of Korsholm, near the city of Vaasa. Her father Peter Karlsson, worked in industry while her mother Maja Sjöholm-Karlsson worked for the post office. Peter drank heavily and had anger problems, physically abusing his wife and daughter, likely influencing Alicia's dislike of authority figures and violent temper. She had many disciplinary problems in school before leaving at age 16. Trouble With the Law After she dropped out of school Peter's violent treatment of his daughter became much worse. She left home and moved in with a friend before she was arrested for the first time at age 18 for injuring a man at a bar. Charged with assault, battery and contempt of court, she spent time at Vaasan Vankila (Vaasa Prison). She was not a model inmate, being rude, flippant and even hostile towards staff. Karlsson would be arrested several more times before leaving Finland for the U.S. in 2012 to be with her then boyfriend, Layne Whitaker. For a time her life seemed to be improving until the night of June 29, 2013. She returned home to find Whitaker with another woman, Kathryn Myers. She chased Myers out of the house inflicting only minor injuries, Myers contacted the police from a neighbour's house. Karlsson then attacked Whitaker with a wine bottle, striking him so hard the bottle broke. Pieces of glass where recovered from Whitaker's scalp and Karlsson's clothing. Whitaker was dazed by the attack and was unable to put up much of a defence. Karlsson proceeded to beat him so badly that he required hospitalisation for some time, she then left the scene. She was picked up by police 38 minutes later a short distance away, walking down the street. She had only superficial injuries: a bloody nose, abrasions on her hands, and numerous bruises. Resisting arrest, she assaulted the officers and had to be tazed to be subdued. The officers kept her restrained until a female officer could arrive and conduct the search. During this and the subsequent strip-search for booking, nothing suspicious was found. However throughout the booking process she continued to be uncooperative and hostile to officers, needing to be restrained and even put in a time-out for the night. Charged with assault, aggravated battery, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer of the peace Karlsson was sent to USP Alcatraz also called "The Rock" for pretrail detention. USP Alcatraz "The Rock" -Reopened as a women's prison for violent inmates -During interrogation she not only confessed to assaulting Whitaker but even stated that he deserved what happened. -her attempt to repatriate to Finland was blocked by the justice department and prosecutor's office. The Prosecutor was seeking re-election and taking a "tough on crime" stance, where letting a "violent criminal" flee to a "cushy" prison in Europe (if any prison time at all) and escape American justice was unacceptable. -snapped and attacked Miss Reed breaking her arm, nose and her left orbital. -had years added and transferred to D-block under "SUPERMAX" conditions -conditions were harsh -suicide attempt Morelock Correctional Facility Transferred to Morelock Correctional Facility after the closing of USP Alcatraz, Karlsson's short stay was eventful. One evening after a heated argument with Warden Mouroutsos, she attacked the Warden striking her several times before finally surrendering when additional officers rushed in to help the Warden. According to records the warden suffered numerous injuries including bruises, abrasions and a broken arm. As punishment Karlsson spent the 2017 Christmas Holiday fully restrained in Isolation with no outside contact and permitted only to be fed "Disciplinary Loaf". She was charged with a further count of aggravated battery, again adding additional time to her sentence, then subsequently transferred to the Maximum Security unit where she spent the remaining 3 months of her stay until transferred to Liddell Correctional Facility. Liddell Correctional Facility The time in Maximum Security only marginally improved her behaviour, but on transfer to Liddell correctional facility, it was decided to give her another chance and she was placed in Medium Security. Death of Kelly Smith After a fellow inmate, Kelly Smith, attacked one of her friends with a shiv. Karlsson, wanting to avenge her friend, attacked Smith on the evening of September 11, 2019. During the altercation Smith fell and hit her head on the concrete wall suffering a head wound and brain damage. She was declared dead moments later and Karlsson taken to isolation pending investigation and charged with Capital Murder. Escape and Recapture Personal Life Karlsson was raised Roman Catholic, a rare denomination in Finland. While she is not extremely religious she still keeps her bible and rosary, finding some comfort in the rituals of her youth. Her parents have since divorced and Alicia has not been in contact with her father since she left at age 18. She remains in contact with her mother, who still lives in Finland, by phone and post. Category:LCF Category:Characters